


My Little Girl

by TheArgentWolf



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes a father, but things aren't as straightforward as he hopes - really, they never are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Girl

Dean rubbed his eyes as he finally closed the door on his motel room, and glanced blearily-eyed at the display on the bedside alarm clock. Two in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, and he was about ready to crash. Sam was still out, checking something, and in the past few days, Dean had learnt to not argue with him. He wouldn't listen any way, what was the point of it? The lack of a soul had twisted Sammy into something... ugly, and he wanted no part in it. Lying down on the bed, still fully clothed, he closed his eyes, waiting a few blissful seconds for sleep to come to him... and instead, his cell phone started ringing. Muttering under his breath, he patted around the bed for it, ready for how much he was going to chew someone out for waking him up.  
"Yeah?" He muttered, scratching the back of his head. Silence. He sighed again, and shook his head. "For crying out loud..."  
"Dean." It was Lisa's voice that had him sitting up, completely pulled from his exhaustion.  
"Lisa? What's going on, what's happened?" More silence. "Lisa! Are you okay, is Ben okay?" They'd broken up, and that... that wasn't okay, truth be told, but it was what had to be done. He was toxic to people... he'd only bring them down.  
"How much do you love me and Ben?" It was a weird question for her to ask, and Dean wondered briefly if she'd been drinking. Switching on the light next to the bed, he closed his eyes.  
"Lisa, you know--"  
"I need to hear it, Dean." Now he could hear the tears in her voice. "I need you to tell me. Tell me you love us." He gritted his teeth, his eyes closed, and he sighed.  
"You and Ben mean everything to me." He said at last. "And I'm always gonna protect you, alright? From whatever's going on." Lisa didn't speak, and he took this as a sign to carry on. "And Ben? Ben's the closest thing I've got to a son, and I would be proud to be his dad if all this... this crap wasn't going on. Now will you freaking tell me what all this is about?"  
"I'm pregnant, Dean." It was his turn to fall silent as although he heard what she said, it wasn't sinking in. "I did the test a few weeks ago. Just after Sam came back. And I wanted to tell you, I did, I just... I knew you were going to break my heart, even if I tried to pretend that everything would be okay. I didn't want you to do the same to them." Still no answer. "Dean, say something."  
"I'm coming to see you." He said at last, hanging up.   
\--  
He was amazed by the difference a few weeks could make. He'd been on the road a month or two, tops, the days blended together, and in that time, Lisa's body had already changed so much. There was a bump showing under her shirt, obvious to everyone, and Dean hated that he hadn't been there to see it. And when Ben was at school and out of the way, because Lisa didn't want him seeing Dean was here and hope for the best, they talked it out. She was five months gone, she'd been a few months when they'd been together, and she'd told herself that it wasn't possible - of course, until she fainted in the supermarket and got taken to the hospital.  
"Do you... Know what it is?" He asked, twisting his hands together, nervously. She smiled sadly, and nodded.  
"You know... I always did want a little girl, but I never thought it'd... All he as complicated as this." She smiled, and his eyebrows raised.  
"I'm gonna have a girl?"  
"Dean..." She sighed, and he looked down. Of course, it was her baby. Not his.  
"Alright, I know. I won't... I won't interfere, okay? I'm glad you told me and all, but if that's what you want..."  
"I don't know what I want." She said, swirling her finger around in a dot of spilt coffee. "This is... crazy. You deserve to be here, but how.... how can you be?"  
"Then I'll stop it. I'll stop it all for the four of you."  
"And I can't make you make that decision." She took his hand, and stroked it. Neither said anything at first, both desperate to find a way to make it work out.  
"I don't want her knowing what I do." He said stubbornly, and he pulled his hand away. "I'll... I'll do what I can. I'll pay the child support, the medical bills, whatever you need.... But Lis." He closed his eyes, praying to something, praying to anyone who'd listen, that he was making the right decision. "She can't know. She can't be put at risk, it's bad enough you are, that Ben is. If she knew who her dad was, if she told the wrong people...." He couldn't be in the room any longer, and he stood up. "I'll love her, course I will. But I've gotta do what's gonna keep her safest."  
\--  
Another state, another case. That was all he could really be sure of. Thoughts of his daughter forced everything else to be second in importance to him, and when he wasn't action on autopilot, doing what needed to be done, he was calling Lisa, checking up on how they were doing. Any day now. He hadn't told Sam, or Bobby for that matter, not wanting their opinions. Sam's would make him mad, and Bobby's would make him feel like the world's biggest ass, and he couldn't deal with either of those. Turning a corner, on the way back to his car, he stopped as he saw Tessa sitting on the bonnet. He'd have made a sarcastic comment, or told her to get the hell away from his baby if she didn't have such a serious look on her face.  
"You need to come with me." She said, calmly.  
"What are you talking about? I aint dead." He snapped, pushing past her, but rather than argue, she put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to face her.  
"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in for doing this? How much red tape I'm gonna face? Quit being a jerk, and listen to someone wanting to show you a damn bit of kindness." She snapped, and Dean rolled his eyes in return.  
"I'm sure there's a condition to this kindness somewhere."  
"No conditions. Not this time." She held out her hand, and looked at him. "Well? Last chance, Dean. On so many levels." Not seeing any other choice, he allowed himself to be taken away.

When the world appeared in front of him again he was in a hospital. A woman was lying on a hospital bed, monitors were beeping, and as Dean drew closer to the bed, he realised who it was.  
"Lisa!" He yelled, and Tessa moved next to him.  
"You know she can't hear you, Dean."  
"Then do something! Save her, save them!" He motioned to where the doctors were delivering a baby. At first, it made no noise, and the doctors hurried around each other, trying to save both mother and baby.  
"Dean..." Tessa said quietly, shaking her head. "I have to do my job. Death has to do his job."  
"Dean?" He turned around, and stared as Lisa stood there, looking at him, before she saw her body, and in a second, she broke down in tears. "No!"  
"Lisa...." He began to say, but he grew distracted as two distinct noises filled the room. The first being Lisa flatlining, and the second being the first cries of his daughter. "She... Not her?" He asked Tessa, and she shook her head.  
"I need to take you soon, Lisa." She said, a hand comfortingly on the woman's back. "Better make it count." Dean glared at Tessa, and crouched down to where Lisa was still sobbing.  
"Lisa, listen to me, okay? Just look at me." Lisa forced her head up, though she still cried.  
"All the things you tried to protect me from... The vampires, werewolves, shape shifters... And I die due to complications. How's that for irony?" She said bitterly, and Dean pulled her towards him.  
"She's gonna be okay. Her and Ben are both gonna be okay. Just trust me on that, alright?"  
"Dean, we have to go." Said Tessa, and Dean pulled Lisa to stand up, though ignored the other woman.  
"You know I'll keep them safe. I promise you, and I keep promises to my family." Lisa nodded, though as she opened her mouth, Tessa shook her head.  
"Come on, Lisa." She said gently, leading her away from the scene.

When Dean next opened his eyes, he was in the waiting room, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Ben spotted him, and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and sobbing, and Lisa's mother stood up, just staring at Dean, eyes full of sorrow. Dean wished he had words for them, but all he could do was pull Ben close to him, and hold him. There was no point in telling him that things would be okay, because they wouldn’t be. There were two children left in the world without a mother, and all they had to call a father could never be that to them. When Ben finally loosened his grip on Dean, he walked over to his grandmother, and Dean followed, rubbing his face, tiredly.  
“She… She’s real beautiful, yknow? She… she looks like her mom.” The woman nodded, and leant in, so that Ben couldn’t hear what she was saying.  
“Dean… I can’t take both of them. I’m too… old to be raising a baby all over again.” She glanced at Ben, and frowned.  
“But… What? No disrespect meant, but that… is crap. That is Ben’s sister in there, Lisa’s daughter, how can you just—“  
“And how can you just walk away from her? How is that any different?” Her eyes watered, and she shook her head. “Ben has nobody else. But that little girl in there? All she’s got in this world is her daddy. So you’d better work out what’s important to you.” She stepped away again, turning her attention back to Ben, and Dean just stared at them as they trailed down a corridor. A nurse caught Dean’s attention, offering to take him to the baby, if he was ready, and he hesitated, before agreeing.

He waited patiently, almost nervously as the nurse lifted the tiny bundle up and into Dean’s arms, and it felt like time itself was frozen. She let out the smallest cries, and all Dean could do was hold her close, stroking at her cheek with his pinky finger.  
“Hey… Hey it’s okay, daddy’s here.” He cooed, before cursing himself. Already he was lying to her – he could never be there. He couldn’t raise her running state to state, never keeping her settled – she needed a family that could take care of her, and raise her in safety.

Days later, and still nameless, Dean carried his daughter out to his car, and lay her on the passenger seat of the Impala – it was almost ironic, his baby meeting his other baby. For a while he sat in the drivers seat, not moving, and not knowing what to do next. He’d thought about it ever since the day he’d met her, but now it came to actually doing it… Summoning all his courage, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.  
“Chris, that you?” There was a pause, and Dean laughed, tiredly. “Yeah, it’s me, no it’s not about a case, listen, I… needed to ask you something.” His free hand drummed on his wheel, and he looked over at his daughter – she was sleeping for the time being. “Are you and Victoria still having trouble starting a family? I uh…. I might have a proposition for you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this about eighteen months ago, amidst binge watching Supernatural, and I intended to make it a whole big thing, but inspiration left me, and thought leaving it open-ended for personal interpretation was the best way to handle it.


End file.
